UniSol 2500
The UniSol 2500 series is the next stage in Universal Soldier according to Universal Soldier: The Return (1999). Throughout the movie the 2500 series is touted as being leaps and bounds more advanced than the original soldiers that Luc Deveraux served with. Developing the 2500 Series The 2500 series was developed by Dr. Dylan Cotner. Dr. Cotner is the same scientist credited with reverse engineering GR-44 back into the living human being Luc Deveraux. When Cotner developed the 2500 series he did so with a neural implant that would allow each UniSol to receive commands from a central computer (S.E.T.H.) and thus acheiving greater control over the units to prevent mishaps like GR-13 breaking his programming and regressing back to the Vietnam post-traumatic events before his death. The 2500 series was still engineered with dead soldiers and the units would still need to be hyper-cooled after strenuous activity and to heal from injury. The 2500 series was the first to induct women into their ranks Upgrades Several upgrades were made to the 2500 series over the original UniSols. The 2500 series did not rely on memory erasing serums to garner control, instead the soldiers were implanted with neural implants directly into the cerebral cortex. Each unit would then receive orders from the central computer: S.E.T.H. The 2500 series was implanted with underwater breathing apparatus that the original line did not have. In addition to the brain implants and breathing device, the 2500 series seemed to be a much better process: only the Delta unit malfunctioned but he did not revert to a past life. Weapons and Equipment One of the biggest changes from the original line was the headset became more streamlined and less bulky. The 2500 headpiece was a visor type module with a camera and an independent ear piece. The 2500 series carried the standard issue combat knives but also much heavier artillery. The original line carried Desert Eagle sidearms and sub-machine guns; the 2500 series touted higher-caliber assault rifles complete with rocket launchers. The 2500 units wore class 4 body armor which made them practically bulletproof and able to withstand residual explosions with much less damage. Their armor and uniforms also came equipped with emergency cooling vessels in the event a unit were to catch on fire or be traumatized by heat. 2500 Names The 2500 Series is not given GR distinctions, units do not have numbers but have names. It is theorized that each 2500 unit is named after a letter in the phoenetic alphabet used by military and pilots. While this isn't confirmed the names "Delta" and "Romeo" are strong examples of such. Maggie was recongized by Luc and did not confirm if she were given a UniSol name or not. Notable UniSol 2500 Units *Romeo - (Played by Bill Goldberg) A vocal unit with a mean streak that carried over from his previous life in active military. Romeo displays an open dislike for Luc Deveraux and a lust for Luc's partner Maggie, whom Romeo would later kill. Following the death of S.E.T.H., Romeo take over as the new leader of the Uni-Sols and attempts to march out for war, but he, along with the other Uni-Sols, are killed by a bomb set off by Luc for good. *S.E.T.H. - (Played by Michael Jai White) The Super UniSol 2500 which had a computer brain implanted into a nano-technology improved super-body. S.E.T.H. is set on ending humanity after saving himself from deactiviation once the UniSol funding is cut. He is killed by Luc. *Maggie - (Played by Kiana Tom) Maggie is Luc's partner in training and developing the 2500 series. She is killed when Romeo kidnaps Luc's daughter and turned into a UniSol by S.E.T.H. She eventually overrides her programming after S.E.T.H. is destoryed by Luc, allowing Luc to rescue Hilary before she accepts her fate of being destroyed by the bomb. *Delta - (Actor Unknown) Delta is the one and only UniSol 2500 unit to experience programming failure. His neural implant is damaged during a training exercise and turns on the technicians working on him. Luc is able to stop him, but not kill him. Category:Universal Soldier (series)